X marks Ai Adventures
by Fwiff
Summary: When Ai hits the deck with a positive *thud* things get shaken up for various crew members... more inside. Updates soon .
1. Chapter 1 Prelude: Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, but I do own Ai and other OOC : D

Pairings(eventual): Luffy X Nami, Sanji x OC, others...

Author Notes: Wai, wai! Welcome to my first fic on fanfictionDOTnet, a short explanation of the chapters will now commence:

The prelude - This consists of 'how Ai came into the crew' but you will see small romantic developments in here as well, I really, really would like you to read the prelude so you can see where Ai comes from... besides I had lots of fun writing it .

The main story - Baisically a LXN story, with a little action to carry it along but more focus on plot rather then doing it shounen style... XD

**Please, please, please review**, I would really like construtive criticism on this story, anything from style to plot... : D

Nami: OK, on with the story I wanna makeout with Luffy already... I mean it's rated T for a reason, no?

Me: What? When did you become so impatient, besides, didn't you know? This is going to be one of those recovery from rape stories. Heh. Sanji is gonna get in your pants first.

Nami: Oh gahd... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sanji: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Luffy: MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Me: SHUT UPPPPPPPPPP! No but really... start time!

**Chapter 1**

Stars of the night sky were lit up tremendously as glorious firecrackers burst around each other, dancing above the small little island on the grand line. The island itself was quite something to behold, one grand mountain reaching up into the clouds like a beacon to all sailors of the ocean. Tonsou was lit up with dancing and celebration this night, as a great chariot wound its way up through the mountains, a tall brown-haired gentleman smiling and waving serenely, causing some young women to faint at the prince's icy, soul-searching gaze. It was a wedding! A magnificent one at that, and it was to be held at the top of Tonsou, at the top of the great mountain, where the palace was built.

Ai looked down and sighed. It was so, so, so very ugly. "Ah...AH...AHHH that HURTS!" she cried, as a servant pulled the corset even tighter, grinning. Ai was wearing a strapless white dress with a corset top and a puffy bottom that ended right above her black slippers. A pair of long white gloves concealed her arms behind their embroidery and a white veil hid her bleary eyes from the beholder. It was almost _that_ time.

As the servants finished tying up the dress Ai could hear a chariot coming in through the front doors, at the same time as one of the cannons exploded into the night, shooting firecrackers up into the sky. Then she smiled, this time, THIS TIME, she'd get out of this hell hole once and for all! Nobody could stop her!

She swept out of the hall and took her place behind a frail curtain, watching as the prince walked up to the old and frail priest. The wedding was on the roof of the palace, where all of the cannons were being fired off. The prince had timed their 'kiss' in sync with the cannons launching off for the grand finale, but… Ai had other plans.

"Diing!" Ai looked up as the curtains were pulled away, and she managed a sad smile before continuing forward. The prince's eyes gleamed, it was finally time, the time he had been waiting for since he had first met Ai. His eyes ravished her from head to toe, even though she was basically flat-chested, he had a lot of plans for their honey moon. Quietly, Ai walked up to the small podium eyes half-open and colder than ice.

The priest motioned the piano player to stop and began reciting a short version of the marriage creed. He soon came to the concluding question, "Do you, oh mighty prince, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I DO!" he said with glee.

Ai's heart beat slightly faster.

"And do you, _woman_," his eyes filled with hatred, "take this prince to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

It seemed like a minute passed as every man and woman at the ceremony held their breaths.

"No." said Ai calmly, and in an instance she was on top of the fence around the roof, "I will not ever be your wife, and I, under my mother's oath, will never serve this island, Tonsou again!"

Ai grabbed her suitcase she had stowed away behind one of the cannons, "and with this I bid you, good bye!" she jumped into one of the cannons, closing her eyes as pain washed over her, and then she was soaring into the night air, a full smile across her face.

"Tch, she always makes the same promise!" said the prince, walking over to the railing to retrieve her fallen veil, "and as always she'll come crawling back!" Ai's shoes suddenly crashed into the Prince's face, and he was knocked quite unconscious.

"LUFFFFYYY! IF YOU TOUCH MY FOOD ONE MORE TIME THIS FORK WILL GO INTO YOUR ARM!" yelled Nami, bashing him over the head with a fork. Luffy only smiled and continued to stuff his face full of the crew's dinner.

"Nammii-swwaann!" said Sanji, twirling over to her with a plate of desert, "desert for yoouu!" he then twirled over to Robin to give her a plate as well.

"Thank you, cook-san" said Robin, gently putting her book down and eating the brown and white pudding Sanji had offered her.

Zoro's head lolled upwards as he went to sleep, but then his eyes widened, "hey guys… look up!" Zoro lazily remarked, pointing at the sky before lying down on the lawn.

"Oohhh! Fireworks!" said Ussop, taking a position near Zoro to see them better.

"Fireworks! That means there must be land there! NAMI! TAKE US THERE!" said Luffy, jumping onto the dinner table to point towards the small lights in the distant.

"Smack You idiot, the log pose isn't pointed there! We'd get lost, or worse." Nami lay down on the lawn as well, enjoying the night's air as the Thousand Sunny flew through the sea at a leisurely pace.

Soon enough the entire crew had laid down on the ship's lawn. Only a few minutes passing before…

"ahhhh...AGGGGHHHHHH...ARRRGGGGG!" a screaming voice grew louder and louder as Zoro bolted upright.

"Gg-g-g-ghost!" said Ussop, jumping up with Zoro, he glanced to the right noticing Zoro's hand on the hilt of his sword. By this point the rest of the crew had woken up from their reverie as well.

"Ah! Look up!" said Brook, pointing a skeletal hand to the sky.

"It's an angeell!" cried Sanji, hearts in his eyes, as the crew beheld a woman soaring through the sky at high speeds, white wedding dress flapping in the wind.

BAM Ai's face hit straight into the main mast's towering wood, "hugah..."

Crash Her body came smacking down onto the lawn, eyes rolling about.

"N--n-n-i..." and with that Ai became quite unconscious.

"OOH! A flying person!" said Luffy, poking her stunned body with glee.

"She could be dangerous!" said Zoro, narrowing his eyes.

Nami sighed, "come on guys, bring her to the infirmary, it doesn't matter for now. Besides she could be heavily wounded from that hit! And she may have some money on her…heh…"

As an answer to Nami's misguided worries snores filled up the night, and sweat dropped out of most everyone's head. Then, Chopper picked Ai's lifeless body and stomped over to his room and the crew slowly migrated to their rooms, leaving Ussop and Zoro to stay watch.

Chopper, meanwhile, examined Ai's head, looking for any bruises or wounds, and then noticed some blood on her dress. Carefully, taking off her dress he gasped, and shook his head, it was quite hard to believe, but nothing he could help. Then he lay down on his own bed, and got some much needed sleep.

Ai's sleepy eyes opened slowly and a smile spread across her face, she was free! Her arms moved around a bit. She was on top of a couch, a blanket securely wrapped around her. She lifted it slightly, she wasn't wearing her dress anymore, but it looked like they hadn't taken off her underwear. She yawned, startling the Strawhats from the breakfast table, as they all turned towards the woman.

Ai turned towards the crew, sitting up and removing the blanket to yawn again. She looked to her left to see her suitcase carefully positioned on the couch, she looked up, "an aquarium!? Whoh!" she cried staring up at the fish as they danced about in the water.

The strawhats gawked at her, and only Brook spoke up first, "Ah!" a gleam filled up his hollow eye sockets, "I can see her panties!"

"No! You can't! There's bandages on top of my panties, they're not my actual panties." said Ai, shaking her head. It was true though, bandages were wrapped about her chest and hips.

Nami was the first to speak up, "bu-t.. b-ut? Yo-ur body... is covered in..."

Ai laughed, she put her foot on her knee and leaned against the comfy couch, "Aye. That it is." Zoro looked over her, Ai's body was covered in scars, old wounds, and black & blues, and a large mangled X scar reached across her back in a somber melancholy. It was a horrid contradiction to her serenely pearl white skin accentuating her noticeable and obviously large muscles. Her hair reached down to her feet with long brown curls and her bangs ended abruptly above her eyes, and around the sides, framing her round face.

"Ah! But I forget my manners, Captain Monkey D. Luffy!" Ai quickly fell to the floor in a bow, "I shall try to make myself useful, but I beg you to drop me off at your nearest pleasure, I apologize for any unwanted symptoms of me being here. However, don't take me wrong, I might have to kill you if you do not comply with my wishes!" Ai said smilingly, eyes to the floor, "ah, I must compliment you on your grand work. Your accomplishments are quite outstanding... from Crocodile-san to Gecko Moria you are quite the talk of the town!"

Ai stood up and held out a hand, which Luffy abruptly took giving her a shake that sent her flying up and down in the air. Eventually she landed on the couch and kneeled down, coughing slightly.

"How do you know all that...?" said Zoro, hand on the hilt of his sword.

Ai hated telling lies, even white lies, she was intensely _horrible_ at them too, "Er... I just.. umm... read the news ya know. I'm just a dancer."

Zoro looked at her with a strained expression, it was all too obvious, but he kept quiet.

"A DANCER! We have a musician... ah!" Luffy said, excitedly jumping over to Ai, "do you want to join our crew!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE!?" screamed the entire crew sweat rolling down the sides of their faces, "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS!"

"And although she's half-naked she's still flat-chested!!" cried Sanji, NO hearts in his eyes. Nami literally gawked at Sanji, she really had never seen that kind of reaction from him at all, although they hadn't really run into women with no chests until now _'Huh… so he only goes for big chests…?'_

Ai smiled, "Aye, I shall accept but only till we find a neutral populated island, and then I shall have to bid you goodbye, as I might prove some nuisance. Pleased to meet you, masters, my name is Ai, and I hope to be a useful servant under your charge." she bowed on the floor once more, "now master, what sort of clothing do you prefer."

"Umm?" said Luffy sparkles in his eyes.

In an instant Ai was wearing a generic maid outfit, complete with garters and a mini black and white dress, "maid?"

Zoro's eyes widened, "she's fast!" he thought to himself.

"Mmm... you look like somebody that could be a fetish-person, master..." said Ai looking at her outfit.

"What's a fetish?" said Luffy, scratching his head.

Robin, Nami, and Ai's eyes bulged slightly.

"Hmm... how about this?" her costume was instantly replaced with a mini skirt and tank top along with cat paw gloves, "meow?"

Nami gawked slightly.

"Er," said Luffy scratching his head once more.

"Or...perhaps you'd rather get a little bit more... pleasure?" Ai lifted her eyebrows before instantly changing to wear a cowboy hat, mini-skirt, and bathing suit top, "mmhmmm?"

The majority of crew's eyes bulged slightly.

"How about you just wear your normal clothes?" said Luffy, head to one side.

"As you wish, my master"

"And you don't have to call me that!" said Luffy, stroking his chin thoughtfully (a rare event in its self).

"As you wish, captain," Ai opened up her suitcase and inspected it for a while before pulling out a strangely shaped object that was in a squishy case, complete with a strap across it for easy carrying. Then changing instantly once more she turned around, slinging the case around her shoulder and smiling. She was wearing black capris and green and black striped tights, a red and black striped t-shirt and light grey sneakers. And she nonchalantly held a Chinese style purple umbrella in her right hand.

"Yosh! Let the adventures begin!" said Luffy and Ai, fist in the air, and grins on their faces.

**More Auther notes!:** So really... I mean is anyone in the One Piece universe ever flat chested? Think about it... so my mind has come up with this: Sanji wouldn't go for the masculine girls. Think about it... you can see where I'm coming from, no? If not, go post about it in a scathing review : D.


	2. Chapter 2 Prelude: A new island

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't long before a rather small island came into sight. It was a hot summer island, with about five different large pirate ships docked in a very small town. Luffy immediately ran for the head of the sunny, leaning over its top and squinting with his best effort to see if he could reach it by stretching. Nami was barking orders at the crew as they came into port and had to lower the sails and get ready to deploy the anchor. Ai noticed Robin was smiling, watching Sanji and Zoro work the sails. Ai silently twirled her closed Chinese purple umbrella, turning slightly to glance at Ussop and Chopper who were whispering about her and their suspicions.

Her smile only grew lighter. This was much, much better… then… her mind stopped in its tracks and her face turned a little pained before she quickly recovered and looked over at Luffy's straining back.

"Hmm… remembering something?" Robin innocently said, penetrating eyes refusing to give away her thought processes.

"Aye! I was trying to remember the name of this island," another white lie of course, "I think they hold some sort of festival here when there are enough pirate crews docked."

Robin simply gave her the usual knowing smile and laughed quietly to herself, before preparing herself to go shopping for books. Then Ai blanched slightly as Luffy's keen ears perked up on one of his keywords. Ai had to blink a few times as Luffy appeared in front of her upsidedown and grinning with an expression that said 'MEAT.'

"FESTIVAL!?" he shouted, "THEY'RE HAVING A FESTIVAL! We gotta go! We gotta go Nami!"

Ai nodded slowly and then braced herself as the ship came to a sudden halt in front of the dock. The crew quickly assembled on the lawn to figure out who was going and where; Nami had Zoro and Sanji restraining Luffy so they could actually work out some semblance of a plan before the idiot ran off.

"Nammiii… Let me goo!" pouted Luffy, giving his best puppy eyes in her direction as he continued his struggling against the other two men.

"Aww… I am sooo touched, Luffy. You know… I'll just have to let you go, right?" a devilish smile spread across her lips as she walked up next to him.

Luffy immediately perked up and managed to get a hand free to hold up the peace sign, "All-RIGHT! A-" he was cut off in his cheers with a loud punch to the head sending him flying onto and into the floor.

"Right," said Nami brushing off her hand on her skirt, "who's staying on the ship?"

"Aa… I still need to finish repairs from our last little skirmish, and Brook promised he'd help… right?" Franky said narrowing his eyes at the tall skeleton.

"Right… right, I'll help you as much as my bones can take it… yohohohoho!" laughed Brook, walking away with the grumbling Franky.

"Aa… I'd accompany the lovely Nami-swan and Robin-chwan… but I must garner more food-stuff, because some idiot keeps eating it all," grumbled Sanji, kicking the downed Luffy in the kidney.

"Aye… err hate to inform you all… but it looks like they called the welcoming party," said Ai, narrowing her eyes as a large group of pirates walked over to their dock, nonchalantly whistling at Nami and Robin.

The crew exchanged a few quick glances before they descended onto the dock and started walking towards the obviously mocking pirate crew.

"The fork pirates… I've read about these guys, they… they are on par with Luffy, we can't be over confident," Nami murmured in a low voice. To her surprise Luffy nodded, he was tense, even though he continued to wear that same trademark grin.

"WELL!" laughed what was apparently the captain, as he stood in front of the rest of the drab pirates, "look who came to our little party. The strawhats! The little wannabes that think a little press makes them the big league players. Tch!" spat the captain taunting Luffy to act, "you know though… I'm a little jealous you've got some _wonderful_ girls to keep you company. Robin, hmmm oh she is NOT bad. And our very own little neko-chan, Nami. And…"

Suddenly the fork pirates crew's eyes widened, that third girl was walking over quietly, a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"What. About. Me?" Ai said each word with a long pause.

The crew began to back away, horror, and a bit of fear staining their faces in remembrance.

"GAH! Flat chested…long hair… dangerous eyes…manly physique…purple umbrella!" A general murmur from the crew finally reached the pale captain, "it's HER captain! It's HER!"

"W-w-what are you doing…here? You're not a pirate… you're a-"

He was cut off quickly as she appeared in front of him and put a finger to his lips, "No need for that kind of talk, my _dear_ fork sencho-san. I see they replaced him though, very good, very good."

"Are… are you going after LUFFY now?" he said Luffy a little too loudly and the strawhats started advancing silently.

"If you _don't_ keep quiet… well… you know what happens. RUN ALONG NOW!" the last part Ai stated rather loudly, straightening up her back as she did. The fork pirates backed away slowly before turning and running. Ai slowly turned around to face Zoro with half-drawn swords and a piercing glare. Sanji's eyes were slightly narrowed, and she could see Ussop nodding down at Chopper. Luffy seemed like the only one amused.

"Sugoi! What did you do, Ai!?" Luffy said bouncing around like a trained monkey without the training.

"Aa… I had met him before! Aye," said Ai, putting a hand behind her head and laughing slightly.

"Right… well let's head into town guys," said Nami quizzically. For some reason this girl reminded Nami of herself from when she first 'joined' the crew. '_I wonder…_' Nami stroked her forehead thoughtfully before striding past Ai and onto the streets of the rather small town. Sanji walked past her and turned towards the market square with Robin in tow, looking for bookshops. Nami decided to join Robin, looking for clothes and Ussop and Chopper were nowhere to be seen.

"Yosh, let's go!" Luffy grabbed Ai and Zoro's hand and sprung forward, dragging the two along with him as he galloped. Ai smiled slightly, shaking her head, '_The little idiot… turns out to be a little smart idiot. He's taking Zoro along because he has reason to believe I could kill him, hah! Of course… all too true… and Zoro would really be the only one that could put up a fight against me… hmmm'_ Ai thought, laughing out loud as Luffy sped through the streets looking for signs of the mentioned festival.

The trio came to an abrupt halt in front of a small tavern named 'Whis-ey & L—d,' the three missing letters obscuring whatever purpose the name might have had. Bursting through the door, Ai noticed a huge group of pirates drinking excitedly around an old billboard where an old man was stapling up what appeared to be Wanted posters. Luffy ran up first, excitedly asking the old man what he was doing.

"'Cla-chink' Alright boys, that's the last of 'em," there was a general cheer, and the old man turned towards Luffy, "ya see here boy'ses, this is the Wanted billboard but since this be a pirate friendly-town'ses," another cheer, "we'ses got two sections, 'ta standard marine Wanted list, and 'ta PIRATE wanted list, this might include individuals from the gov'ent or 'ta bounty hunters, but it'ses for pirates only, hurrah!" a third cheer, and the pirates were soon chatting about various individuals. Luffy's gleaming eyes scanned over the billboard, but then he stopped, staring intently back and forth from the pirate side to the marine side of the billboard. Zoro and Ai were soon staring at the same two spots, back and forth, back and forth; Ai gulped slightly.

"Ossan! How come this girl is on both sides?" said Zoro, eyes narrowed.

"Ah! The infamous escapee assassin! Nobody knows her name, but she's deadly… and she strikes to kill… killed many too, that is, pirates. The marines want her back since she recently escaped, _again_," a pirate politely answered.

"Again?" Zoro echoed.

"Yeah, every month, year, or anything really, she attempts to escape from the organization and island that employs her… she always ends up back at the island though."

"She's very hard to find," piped up another pirate, this one a lot younger, "always on the move… and when you find her, you don't see much, 'cause she found you _first_," a general murmur spread across the crowd, but of course Luffy was already bored.

"WHERE'S THE FESTIVAL?" he said, grabbing some meat from a nearby table as he took a seat in his usual Buddha-like pose. The old man appeared again, setting down three drinks for the Captain, Ai and Zoro.

"You'ses just in time for our pirates-only festival actually… you should go gets yeself signed up at the town hall. Each pirate crew sets up a shop, and the competition is to get the most possible customers. The prizes are on this poster, here take it for free," the old man said slapping a brightly-colored poster onto the table with a grin before hobbling out of sight behind the bar.

Zoro actually gawked at the grand prize taking a moment to recover until he muttered under his breath, "finally… a chance to pay off Nami…"

Luffy held up the poster with a grin before stuffing his mouth full of food and then grabbing Zoro and Ai yet again, "To the TOWN HALL!" he yelled running through the door of the bar with his trademark grin plastered on.

A cloaked figure pushed its way through the crowd around the bulletin board and stroked her chin thoughtfully, "Assassin, eh? They don't even have a name… interesting girl… I wonder. Nah, couldn't be her," Nami said, brushing back her red hair while her eyes looked on the board with the curiosity of a cat.

-=-

**A/N:** I know, I know... not much happened in this chapter, but I do want to say a few things about my character choice, and by character I mean personality.

I'm a firm believer of the smart Luffy underneath the outwardly stupid Luffy... but I'm also a firm believer that Nami is very intelligent (one of the most intelligent in the entire one piece world), and also strong (ie. Moderately physically capable); which frankly I haven't really seen in _any_ other fanfics.

Anyway... yes... lots of mystery around Ai but, no worries, it will be cleared up in the next few chapters. I expect the prelude to end at chapter 5 or 6.


End file.
